BurninG
by Leviathoune
Summary: Pourquoi, pour qui Harry se crève t il de jalousie? Il n’a qu’une seule envie, c’est de le prendre, la rage au ventre. One Shot, Yaoi HPDM, Ratting M, Tome 1 à 5.


**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**Disclamer: **JKR, je te vénère. Puis-je me tortiller à tes pieds?

**Genre: **One Shot, Romance.

**Rating: **M pour raison de Lemon.

**Pairing: **Harry Potter / Drago Malfoy

**Résumé: **Pourquoi, pour qui Harry se crève-t-il de jalousie? Il n'a qu'une seule envie, c'est de le prendre, la rage au ventre.

**Note: **Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour Artoung que j'aime, que j'adore et dont je vénère l'écriture.

**

* * *

**

Oo0o0o0oO

**

* * *

**

Burning

**

* * *

**

Oo0o0o0oO

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? » souffla Drago.

« Je… » tenta de s'expliquer Harry, sans y parvenir.

_J'en sais rien ! J'en sais rien du tout ! _hurlait son esprit. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre, moi !_

**

* * *

**

Oo0o0o0oO

* * *

Pour bien saisir la situation, il faut qu'elle nous soit, un tant soit peu, décrite.

Alors, reprenons l'histoire en début de soirée, là où elle est le plus susceptible d'être intelligible.

Ce soir là, Poudlard fêtait Halloween.

En gros, des citrouilles évidées flottaient dans la Grande Salle parmi les chauves souris, les fantômes étaient à la fête et le banquet était encore plus fourni qu'habituellement, etc, etc…

Tout restait immuable à Poudlard.

Par exemple, les Poufsouffles amusaient toujours les Serdaigles par leurs conneries, et les Gryffondors hurlants et gloutons imposaient leurs bonnes humeurs à toute la salle. Les Serpentards, quant à eux, profitaient des avantages de la fête tout en dénigrant allègrement les autres maisons.

Rien de bien nouveau et de transcendantal, finalement.

Harry Potter, par exemple, détestait toujours Drago Malfoy et ce dernier le lui rendait d'ailleurs très bien.

« Potter, profite bien de tes derniers repas. » raillait le blondinet, en ricanant accompagné de sa fidèle cour.

« Non, sérieusement! Tu te crois drôle, Malfoy? » éructa Harry en brandissant un poing vengeur - encore accompagné d'une cuisse de poulet - vers la table des Serpentards.

Son geste déclencha malheureusement une autre crise de rire chez les verts et argents.

Ainsi se poursuivit la soirée.

« Je suis sûr que Malfoy prépare un mauvais coup. » souffla Harry à l'oreille de Ron. « Regarde-le. »

« Je le regarde. » mâchouilla Ron en retour. « Je ne vois rien. Ah si, Parkinson vient de lui choper la bouche… hum… C'est en effet très louche, il ne l'a pas encore repoussée! Merlin! C'est ignoble! Quelle horreur! Quelle… »

« Oh ça va! Ne le prends pas comme ça. » se renfrogna Harry.

« C'est juste que je ne voie pas où est le problème avec Malfoy. Tu es toujours en train de prétendre qu'il prépare un sale coup et, à part les mêmes railleries débiles, je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait bien préparer dans sa petite tête de fouine. Malfoy est un tachon, rien de plus. »

Pour une raison obscure, Harry avait les nerfs… mais d'une force!

Il se jeta hargneusement sur une autre cuisse de poulet innocente pour la déchiqueter à coup de dents.

« Hé, Potter! Tu as tellement régressé intellectuellement que tu en es revenu à l'âge de pierre ? »

_Je vais le tuer, je vais le massacrer, je vais l'atomiser…_

« La ferme, le coincé du cul! » hurla Harry au Serpentard en crachant de gros postillons au poulet. « Avec ta si bonne éducation, t'es même pas fichu de te permettre un pet de travers! »

A la table des Serpentards, les verts et argents, autour de Drago, étaient choqués. Ils ne semblaient plus capable de détacher leurs regards atterrés du survivant.

Au bout d'un moment, Goyle se pencha vers l'oreille de Crabbe en chuchotant :

« Il a bien parlé dans la même phrase de Drago et de… pet? »

« Il me semble et j'ai même entendu quelque chose à propos d'un cul coincé. » lui répondit son ami en acquiesçant comme un damné.

De tous, Pansy semblait la plus choquée.

On venait d'insulter dans un langage qu'elle ne connaissait pas - sans doute encore une expression moldue - son prince chéri, et par-dessus le marché Drago ne semblait même pas avoir envie de répliquer.

Pire que tout, il affichait sur son beau visage une certaine satisfaction.

« Potter, il me semble que niveau sexe - si j'en crois les rumeurs - tu serais le plus coincé de nous deux, hum ? » s'extasiait Drago de ses propres railleries.

C'était toujours pareil! Il n'y en avait que pour Potter.

Tout à l'heure elle avait essayé d'attirer l'attention de Drago sur elle, mais il fallait toujours que le balafré vienne s'incruster d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Drago, s'il te plaît, viens. » lui souffla-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le Serpentard détourna enfin le regard du Gryffondor furieux, il riva ses yeux sur ceux de Pansy et sembla réaliser quelque chose.

« D'accord. » répondit-il enfin, il se leva et entraîna Pansy avec lui.

Harry suivit la sortie des deux préfets vert et argent avec une haine sans borne et sans nom dans les yeux.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago sortait avec Parkinson. Il n'arrivait ni à le comprendre ni à l'accepter.

Depuis que cette fille était dans leurs pattes, leurs rixes quotidiennes étaient devenues de plus en plus espacées, et encore ce soir, alors que Drago et lui s'étaient regardés comme avant, elle s'était interposée.

A chaque fois, Drago semblait comme revenir à la raison et il s'enfuyait loin de lui… avec elle.

Il la détestait!

C'est presque sans s'en rendre compte qu'il se leva à son tour pour sortir de la grande salle.

Il savait, quelque part dans son esprit, qu'il cherchait le couple, mais il se força à se trouver des raisons.

_Pas du tout, pas du tout… Je me balade simplement. Oui, une simple ronde digestive avant de se coucher, voilà…_

Evidement, il les retrouva…

Heureusement pour lui - ou plutôt malheureusement, dans ce cas là - quand on cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, dans Poudlard, le château entier mettait tout en œuvre pour vous y aider.

Pourtant, il savait dans son cœur qu'il ne souhaitait pas les regarder.

Mais… c'était plus fort que lui…

Il les observait, un peu à la dérobé au détour d'un couloir, en plantant douloureusement ses ongles dans les aspérités du mur à sa droite.

Ils étaient là, en face de lui.

Drago était appuyé contre le rebord d'une fenêtre, le clair de lune éclairait doucement sa peau et ses cheveux d'une lumière bleuté.

Il tenait Parkinson dans ses bras, contre lui.

Il l'embrassait… hum… disons plutôt qu'il était embrassé fougueusement par la jeune fille et qu'il se laissait faire avec superbe.

A un moment, Parkinson voulu lui passer les mains dans les cheveux mais Drago l'évita en détournant le visage.

« Non. » dit-il simplement.

De dépit, la Serpentarde enfonça son visage au creux de son cou.

Harry s'imaginait très bien ce qu'elle devait y faire et sa rage, à peine apaisée par le « non » de Drago, s'intensifia.

Il eut un choc quand les yeux du Serpentard croisèrent soudain son regard.

Il était démasqué! Il était un voyeur! Un pervers! Non non non! Il n'aimait pas regarder cette scène! Il abhorrait même!

C'était juste qu'il crevait littéralement de… quelque chose. Quelque chose ressemblant à de la fureur et de la jalousie.

_C'était de la putain de faute à Malfoy!_

Les yeux pâles avaient semblé un peu étonnés au début de le voir là, pourtant, ses yeux ne se détournèrent de lui, l'étonnement se muant en une autre expression indéniablement… mauvaise.

Le blond remonta ses bras le long du dos de Parkinson et passa ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux noirs, écartant quelques mèches pour dégager son cou.

Toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Drago sortit une langue mutine hors de l'enclos secret de ses lèvres et il commença à lécher doucement le cou de la jeune fille qui étouffa un gémissement en crispant ses mains à ses épaules. Les bras de Drago se resserrèrent sur elle, et son visage s'enfonça un peu plus dans le creux de sa nuque tendue vers lui. Les gémissements s'intensifièrent.

Ses yeux glacés ne cessaient de le fixer et Harry se sentait si mal. Sa gorge nouée était comme compressée de l'intérieur. Son cœur cognait comme un animal furieux, se débattant dans une cage trop petite. Ses doigts se crispaient sur la pierre à la limite de s'en retourner les ongles. Ses jambes étaient devenues du plomb fondu.

Il avait si mal.

Il allait s'écrouler.

Il allait vomir ses tripes.

_Pas ici, pas devant lui_, se dit-il en une pensée ultime avant de s'éloigner… titubant… blessé… toutes larmes contenues…

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi! Bordel, POURQUOI!_

Harry collait son front contre une vitre glacée. Sa respiration était difficile.

Difficile? Qui pouvait-il tromper?

Il faisait carrément une bruyante crise de spasmophilie et il n'arrivait pas à reprendre un souffle normal.

Il avait si mal.

Où avait-il échoué finalement? Dans une salle de classe quelconque et d'après le paysage qu'il apercevait par les fenêtres, il avait simplement dû monter un ou deux étages de l'aile droite de Poudlard.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant?

Il s'était un peu calmé, alors il sécha rapidement ses larmes amères et décida d'aller aux toilettes se débarbouiller. Une fois face aux lavabos, il s'aspergea abondamment le visage d'eau froide, ce qui acheva de le calmer.

Il se redressa et se perdit dans ses propres yeux face au miroir.

Qui était-il?

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il ne se comprenait plus.

Qu'est ce que cette rage pour Malfoy signifiait exactement?

Evidement, il aurait pu répondre à cette question facilement.

Très facilement…

_La haine…_

Pourtant cette réponse ne suffisait plus. Avant oui, elle aurait suffit… Pourquoi ne fournissait-elle plus la réponse, alors?

_Je ne comprends plus rien… _

Harry se décida finalement à sortir des toilettes pour aller finir cette soirée en beauté dans son petit lit douillet ou il pourrait tout oublier dans un sommeil de plomb - ses amis allaient se faire du souci mais tant pis, ils seraient rassurés en le trouvant dans sa chambre.

Il enclencha le pilote automatique vers la destination _dortoir des Gryffondors_ et se laissa entraîner à travers les couloirs du château et les méandres de ses sombres pensées.

Il n'était plus très loin du tableau de la grosse dame et l'escalier venait d'enfin se décider à le mener à bon port quand les poils de son cou se hérissèrent.

Un frisson le parcouru tout du long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il l'avait ressentit plus qu'il ne l'avait vu, mais à présent qu'il redressait la tête il ne pouvait plus que plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Il était là. Il était là, juste devant lui et il semblait l'attendre.

Harry ferma les yeux dédaigneusement en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme et passa à côté de lui sans paraître y accorder la moindre importance.

« Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là? » s'enquit le préfet. « Ne me dit pas que tu délaisses tes merveilleux amis alors que c'est la fête en bas? »

« Et toi? » demanda doucement Harry, sentant déjà la rage poindre dans son cœur. « Ne délaisses-tu pas ta merveilleuse petite amie? C'était plutôt chaud entre vous, mais je suis peiné pour toi de voir que tu conclus si vite. »

Drago se précipita sur le bras du Gryffondor pour l'obliger à se retourner afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoutes-moi, Potter. Je ne couche pas avec Parkinson pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas ma petite amie. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. » le rabroua Harry en libérant son bras violemment. « Et puis laisses-moi te dire une chose, Malfoy. Embrasser, peloter, lécher… Avec tout ce que tu lui fais, je ne vois pas comment tu peux te permettre de dire que ce n'est pas ta copine! Il faudrait peut être l'en informer, elle n'a pas l'air bien au courant de la situation, la pauvre petite! »

« Pour quelqu'un que ça ne concerne pas, tu sembles prendre la chose à cœur. » railla le blond en tournant autour de Harry, le fusillant du regard.

« Je suis simplement écœuré par ton attitude, Malfoy! Tu me dégoûtes! Tu me répugnes! » hurla presque Harry - sa rage ne voulait pas partir, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Si le Serpentard continuait à le provoquer, il allait réellement sortir de ses gonds et faire un malheur.

Heureusement - vraiment? - Drago se retourna et commença à s'en aller sans rien dire.

_Tant mieux! Dégages! Casses-toi! _hurlait l'esprit embrouillé de Harry.

_Non, non… Restes, je t'en supplie… _chuchotait le cœur brisé de Harry.

Le Gryffondor se détourna du Serpentard, il allait lui aussi poursuivre son chemin quand une question lui tarauda les entrailles.

« Pourquoi étais-tu là? » cracha hargneusement Harry - il n'avait pas vraiment voulu parler sur ce ton là.

Drago avait eut un léger temps d'arrêt, mais il continua son chemin.

« Ça ne t'intéresserait pas. » répondit-il.

Harry se précipita sur le blond et, comme lui un peu avant, il l'obligea à se retourner. Il remarqua que sa poigne était un peu trop violente. Il ne voulait pas être comme ça.

« Tu me fais mal, Potter. » grogna Drago en le fusillant du regard.

Harry desserra un peu son étreinte mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

« Réponds. » fit-il d'une voix sourde.

Drago soutint son regard bien décidé à ne rien répondre du tout.

« REPONDS! » hurla Harry en poussant brutalement Drago contre le mur en plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps.

Drago soutenait toujours son regard bien décidé à ne pas céder à l'impulsivité légendaire des Gryffondors. Pire que tout, une lueur victorieuse vacillait dans ses yeux gris.

Ah, ça l'amusait tellement de lui faire perdre son contrôle à ce petit enfoiré!

Harry enrageait. Il avait envie de cogner sur l'autre. Il avait envie de lui faire mal.

Peut être qu'ainsi sa douleur partirait?

Au lieu de cela, il se pencha sur le Serpentard pour capturer ses lèvres sauvagement.

Harry embrassait Drago Malfoy comme un fou, un forcené, un désespéré...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? » souffla délicieusement Drago en tentant de lui échapper.

« Je… » tenta Harry resserrant l'espace entre eux.

_J'en sais rien! J'en sais rien du tout! _hurlait son esprit. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre, moi!_

Harry se saisit à nouveau des lèvres du Serpentard et il approfondit le baiser avec un brin de violence en moins mais un acharnement décuplé… passionné, frénétique, brûlant mais... tendre aussi.

Drago s'esquiva une fois de plus - c'était à se demander si le blond n'aimait pas jouer au chat et à la souris - il serait donc la souris !

« Je retire ma question, Potter, je sais parfaitement ce que tu es en train de faire. Alors… pourquoi? »

« Je te veux. » murmura immédiatement Harry dans un râle qui confirmait son désir tout près des lèvres du Serpentard.

_Putain, oui. Je te veux. Drago…_

Harry cru défaillir de plaisir quand il vit une ombre embrumer les beaux yeux gris… une ombre de convoitise évidente. Drago le voulait lui aussi, il en était sûr et son cœur cogna à nouveau dans sa poitrine comme une bête enragée.

Il allait avoir besoin d'air. Non, il n'avait besoin que d'une seule et unique chose.

Harry reprit les lèvres du Serpentard avec dévotion. Plus aucune hargne… Plus de haine… Il avait les idées plus claires que jamais.

Il embrassait Drago, il aimait cela, il adorait cela! Il était jaloux à s'en rendre malade de Parkinson. Il voulait Drago et il le voulait comme amant.

Rien qu'à lui…

« Qu'à moi… » souffla Harry tout contre les lèvres douces de l'autre.

Drago gémit et quelque chose de lourd, de pesant, s'envola hors du corps de Harry. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses bras s'étaient enroulés fermement - positivement, désespérément - autour du blond. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que des premières années de Gryffondor étaient passées pour entrer aux dortoirs en leur jetant des regards apeurés.

Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

_Drago…_

Il le serait tout contre lui… fort… son corps tendu, ses formes s'imprimant contre le sien. Drago bougeait, il l'entraînait difficilement en marchant en crabe le long du mur, tâtonnant pour chercher une poignée de porte. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvée enfin, leurs deux corps basculèrent dans une pièce vide à travers la porte ouverte et ils s'écroulèrent pèle mêle sur le sol. Harry était si occupé à parsemer le cou de Drago de furieux baisers et de tendres morsures, qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le blond venait de jeter un sort ou deux sur la porte. Il serra un peu plus le corps sous lui dans ses bras en prenant une position plus agréable, glissant son bassin entre les jambes de l'autre, l'obligeant à écarter les jambes pour lui.

_Rien que pour moi…_

Harry était si grisé par le désir qu'il semblait à peine capable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il savait vaguement qu'il avait une érection de folie pour Drago Malfoy, son ennemi, mais le corps du blond, sous le sien, était également aussi excité qu'un un diable puisse l'être.

_Un ange..._

Drago lui rendait ses baisers, il l'enserrait de ses bras, il bougeait son bassin pour frotter son érection juste contre la sienne...

_Paradis brûlant..._

Harry cria presque d'impatience contenue tant il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose de si torride.

« Drago? » haleta-t-il. « Puis-je… »

« Oui, oui… Tout ce que tu veux mais vite! Je vais exploser. » gémissait l'autre à son oreille.

_J'ai son feu vert, j'ai son feu vert, _l'information clignotait dans l'esprit de Harry - en gros, il avait le droit de se laisser aller à toutes ses envies.

_Drago me veut lui aussi... Il me veut !_

Un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre, et devant lui le torse de Drago était mis à nu, des lambeaux de vêtements arrachés jonchaient encore ses bras et ses épaules autours de lui comme si une bête - un violeur - avait attenté à sa vie.

Un peu surpris Harry se recula un peu pour observer les dégâts. Drago lui aussi semblait quelque peu estomaqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Contrôles-toi, Potter ! J'ai pas envie de mourir éparpillé sur les murs. » le réprimanda-t-il.

« Dé…Désolé, ça ne m'arrive... pratiquement jamais… normalement. »

Les yeux gris, devant lui, l'hypnotisaient. Le corps blanc, à demi dévoilé entre les déchirures des tissus, offrait une vision délectable.

« Utilises tes mains. » lui souffla Drago d'une voix sensuelle.

Harry déglutit, et lentement, se mit à genoux devant le Serpentard couché au sol. Il tendit une main tremblante pour soulever et enlever un à un les pans de l'uniforme déchiré.

Drago Malfoy était un fruit délicieux et consentant… et il était en train de l'éplucher, de le décortiquer d'entre ses vêtements, de le peler, de le mettre à nu… tout doucement.

Il venait de dégager complètement les bras et les épaules et maintenant le Serpentard reposait complètement torse nu sur sa robe de sorcier et son uniforme déchiré. Il ne restait plus que ce stupide et sexy pantalon noir, certes il ceignait la taille du Serpentard d'une façon carrément alléchante, mais pour l'heure il était carrément indésirable.

Aussi, Harry commença à lentement déboucler la ceinture - il remarqua que la boucle argent était frappée d'un bel écusson représentant un grand M entrelacé de symboles celtiques. Il fit glisser la ceinture comme un serpent le long de la taille qu'elle enserrait et une fois libéré il la rejeta au loin.

« Tu as d'autre étiquette certifiée pur Malfoy sur toi? » demanda Harry un brin amusé.

Drago le dévisageait sans rien dire, un moment Harry eut peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal, mais il se remit à nouveau à respirer quand les mains pales du Serpentard glissèrent le long de son ventre.

Harry le regarda avec délectation se caresser le ventre du bout des doigts.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'être allumé plus que je ne le suis, tu sais. » reprit Harry doucement, la voix surchargée de désir.

« Déshabilles-toi. » ordonna Drago en continuant à passer ses mains sur son torse doucement.

Harry s'exécuta, lentement il retira sa robe, son pull, les étalant au sol pour Drago. Il en était à desserrer sa cravate quand le blond se redressa pour empoigner le tissu rayé d'or et de sang. Il la lui défit en la faisant glisser de son cou comme une couleuvre et, comme Harry avait jeté sa ceinture, il l'envoya au loin. Il remonta ensuite ses mains le long de son cou et de son visage et lui enleva délicatement ses lunettes et les projetant pour les fracasser contre le mur. Puis ses mains revinrent à son visage, il souleva une mèche de cheveux ébène et caressa la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Toi par contre, tu gardes toujours ta marque certifié Potter, survivant véritable. »

Harry le dévisagea, cherchant à bien comprendre l'expression du Serpentard sans trop y parvenir. Il acheva d'ôter sa chemise, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie; c'était que leur peau soient l'une contre l'autre.

Aussi, il obligea Drago à se rallonger de tout son long sur les vêtements. A un moment, il l'entendit grogner quelque chose à propos du fait d'être en dessous, mais comme, en même temps, il sentait les jambes du Serpentard s'écarter de plus belle, il n'en avait cure.

La peau fine de son torse était contre le sien. Les mains de l'autre lui parcouraient le dos, de sa nuque à ses fesses. Leurs jambes s'enroulaient ensemble, leur bassin se frottant lascivement…

Tout cela plongea Harry dans un état second ou se mélangeait bien-être et frustration délicieuse.

Ils s'embrassaient, ils se touchaient, se mordaient, se léchaient, s'entrelaçaient, se griffaient, se liaient et se murmuraient des choses incompréhensibles aux creux de leurs corps emmêlés.

Pourtant Harry en voulait plus, à présent, et sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il retourna Drago et le mis à genoux en se plaçant derrière lui… tout contre lui… Son corps s'emboîtait parfaitement avec le sien, son dos contre son propre ventre, ses cheveux blonds lui chatouillant le visage... Harry passa les mains sur les hanches du blond, sur son ventre et les muscles délicats de sa poitrine avant de plonger aussitôt dans son pantalon. D'un bras, il entoura fermement le corps de Drago pour le plaquer contre le sien, de son autre main, il défit la braguette récalcitrante. Il adora quand Drago prit finalement l'initiative et enleva lui-même son dernier vêtement, se tortillant contre lui.

Il n'était maintenant plus qu'en petit caleçon vert brodé de serpents argent.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc? » grogna Harry en tirant aussitôt sur l'élastique du sous vêtement Serpentaresque. « Il faut l'enlever immédiatement, mes yeux me brûlent. »

« Hhh… Tu es indécent, Potter. » glapit Drago quand il fut entièrement nu contre un Harry encore à demi vêtu.

Le survivant se disait, quant à lui, que c'était Drago nu se frottant contre lui qui était indécent, surtout que leur position ne laissait de côté aucune ambiguïté. Pour dire les choses comme elles sont, l'érection de Harry était vraiment - vraiment! - très justement placée et s'il n'y avait pas son pantalon…

La main du Survivant descendit sur le sexe tendu de Drago - il n'avait jamais touché à un autre homme que lui même, mais la position dans laquelle il était lui permettait d'effectué un mouvement assez bien maîtrisé. Harry branlait Drago en faisant aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, mais apparemment cela était très efficace - merci main droite, merci sombres soirées de solitude. Drago ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de gémir et même si Harry de son côté n'était pas caressé de la sorte, il dut planter ses dents dans le cou du Serpentard pour se retenir. Le blond cria lorsque les dents se plantèrent dans sa chaire, il renversa sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule du Gryffondor, la penchant un peu sur le côté, et l'invita, par des paroles entrecoupées de soupirs, à continuer de s'occuper de son cou.

Harry remarqua que Drago était extrêmement sensible au niveau de la nuque et du cou, à chacun de ses lapements et mordillements, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner et cela le ravissait de faire réagir autant le Serpentard entre ses mains.

« Arrête. Je… je vais venir. » gémit le Serpentard en tentant de lui échapper.

Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda s'il voulait faire venir Drago maintenant, comme ça, tout de suite. C'était très tentant de le faire jouir rien qu'avec sa main et sa bouche, cela lui donnait un sentiment de puissance et de maîtrise de soi vraiment euphorique, mais…

_J'en veux plus…_

Alors, il plaqua sur le ventre un Drago haletant sur le sol recouvert de vêtements. Il enjamba le corps étendu, de part en part, pour être au dessus de lui. Il continuait à faire gémir le blond en le mordillant au cou, mais bien vite il descendît le long de sa colonne vertébrale en laissant courir sa bouche et sa langue. Ses mains maintenant étaient posées sur le fessier du Serpentard qu'il malaxait outrageusement.

« Drago… je peux te lécher par-là? » demanda Harry la voix étouffée - il avait, en effet, le nez entre les fesses du vert et argent.

Drago répondit avec son corps plutôt que par sa voix, il cambra son dos en crispant ses doigts sur les vêtements au sol alors Harry commença à lécher, laper... baver ! Il lui écartait maintenant les fesses et léchait de plus belle et Drago gémissait.

« Pervers… » fut le seul mot que fut capable de comprendre le Gryffondor.

Harry releva le nez de là où il était, pour regarder Drago pantelant sous lui. Il se lécha les doigts copieusement et remonta un peu le long du corps du blond. Tandis qu'il nichait son visage contre le cou du blond en lui murmurant des mots tendres, il lui faisait avec sa main des choses immorales.

Harry jouait avec ses doigts, les sortant, les léchant puis rejouant encore avec le séant du Serpentard.

Drago gémissait en accompagnant du bassin la main de Harry.

« Tu as mal? » demanda le brun.

Drago secoua la tête en fermant les yeux très fort, le visage empourpré.

« Pas très… » haletait-il. « Combien tu… en as mis? »

« Deux. »

« Seulement! »

« Tu veux que j'arrête? »

« Je te l'interdit. » souffla Drago en se retournant sur le dos, enlaçant ses bras autours du coup du Brun, mêlant leurs langues, gémissant ensemble.

« Tu as encore ton pantalon! » exhala le blond dans un murmure. « C'est pas très sérieux ça, Potter. »

Pèle mêle - Harry caressant Drago, Drago déshabillant Harry - ils se retrouvèrent essoufflés, tous deux nus, se dévisageant sans plus vraiment oser poursuivre plus loin.

« Tu as peur? » demanda Drago avec un sourire mutin.

« Oui, j'ai peur de te faire mal. » lui répondit Harry en détournant le regard.

« Tu préfères peut être y passer à ma place? » se moqua Drago.

« Pas vraiment. » fit Harry contrarié.

Drago se redressa sur un coude et de son autre main, il attira Harry vers lui.

« Viens. » souffla le blond. « Possèdes-moi. Comme tout à l'heure. Fais-moi me sentir désiré comme jamais. Prends-moi. »

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se jeta sur Drago et le couvrit de baisers enflammés tandis que l'autre lui murmurait encore et encore des choses délirantes.

_Fais-moi mal, Potter…_

_Je veux crier…_

Son désir n'avait pourtant pas baissé, mais il ressentit quelque chose de plus fort. Il serra Drago Malfoy, son ennemi, très fort dans ses bras lorsqu'il se prépara à le pénétrer.

Il hésita…

_Prends moi, prends moi…_

Drago cria.

« Pardon. » murmura Harry mais Drago ne le laissa pas arrêter.

Le blond le retenait par les épaules, il bougeait un peu et, petit à petit, Harry avançait en lui.

« Tu as mal? » demanda le brun en embrassant les yeux fermés du Serpentard.

« Hhh oui… oui, mais ne... t'arrêtes pas... c'est trop bon… » gémit Drago à la frontière entre la douleur et les sensations de débauches jouissives.

Alors que Harry allait et venait doucement, s'enfonçant à chaque fois de plus en plus profondément, il observait avec ravissement le visage du blond dans ses bras.

_Tu es si beau…_

_Beau comme l'interdit._

_Je crois que je deviens fou…_

_Fou de toi, c'est certain._

_Ton visage est celui d'un d'ange…_

_Ange de la luxure._

_Tu me dis des choses salaces..._

_Alors pourquoi mon cœur bat-il ?_

_Tu sembles avoir mal…_

_Et tu me cris de continuer toujours._

_Tu me dis que tu me détestes…_

_Mais tes yeux te trahissent._

_Tu me dis que tu vas venir..._

_Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis retenu._

_Cette fois, je ne me retiendrai pas… mon beau…_

_Tu me cris plus fort alors je vais plus vite._

_Tu jouis contre moi…_

_Moi aussi._

_Je t'aime, je te le dis…_

_Tu me regardes et tes yeux semblent me répondre._

_Tu t'en vas, réparant tes vêtements…_

_Je crois que je vais en pleurer…_

**

* * *

**

Oo0o0o0oO

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, des cris hystériques retentissaient - même madame Trelawney les entendait du haut de son grenier et les prenaient pour des hurlement de goules.

« Pourquoi? » hurlait Pansy Parkinson. « POURQUOI! »

« Ne cries pas ! » soupira Drago exaspéré. « Tu ne pensais quand même pas sérieusement que ça durerait toute la vie entre nous? Je ne t'ai rien promis que je sache... »

« C'est vrai ça. » disaient les Serpentards attroupés autours du couple en chuchotant allègrement. « Elle s'attendait à quoi, sincèrement. »

Encore au petit déjeuner, la situation était très tendue. Pansy tentait toujours de faire cracher le morceau au blondinet, et celui-ci se refusait catégoriquement à s'expliquer vraiment.

« Drago, je ne t'ai jamais ennuyé. Depuis quatre ans je supporte sans rien dire tes sautes d'humeurs lunatiques. » continuait Pansy.

« Et là, tu n'es, bien sur, pas chiante du tout ? Tu peux te dire que justement c'est tant mieux pour toi, tu es enfin débarrassée de moi. » répondit Drago en touillant dans son porridge.

« Mais c'est toi qui revenais sans cesse m'allumer à peine j'essayais d'aller voir ailleurs ! Tu es un petit allumeur possessif ! Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça si tu ne m'aimais pas ! »

« Sois tranquille, Pansy. Je ne te demanderai plus rien. »

« Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Tu me reviendras ! »

Harry de la table des rouges et or essayait de suivre, du mieux qu'il pouvait, la conversation animée entre les deux préfets de Serpentard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago se laissait gueuler dessus, comme ça. On aurait dit qu'il acceptait d'endurer patiemment la préfète.

_Pourquoi ?_

C'était justement ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui hurler à l'oreille.

« Mais pourquoi ? Drago, je ne comprends pas ! Hier encore tu me bouffais le cou dans les couloirs. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Bouffer _SON_ cou ?

Harry sentit la rage poindre dans ses entrailles. Il serra les poings si fort qu'il en tordit sa petite cuillère.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'en effet Drago avait bouffé le cou de Parkinson et qu'il lui avait léché la nuque en le regardant dans les yeux... comme pour le provoquer.

Puis il se souvint aussi que Drago était venu l'attendre, qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne se passait rien avec la préfète.

Pourquoi s'était-il justifié ?

Pourquoi Drago l'avait-il encouragé à faire ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite ?

Etait-il réellement en train de plaquer la Serpentarde ?

« Pourquoi ! » continuait à piailler, sans relâche, la jeune fille en question - décidément, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire et c'était bien normal, quand on sait qui est l'affaire.

Harry se leva brusquement et marcha jusqu'à la table des verts et argents. Drago lui tournait le dos, mais Parkinson à ses côtés venait de le voir arriver. Elle le dévisagea avec une haine sans borne dans le regard.

Sans autre forme de procès, Harry entoura la taille du Serpentard dans ses bras le sentant sursauter vivement en se retournant pour le dévisager surpris.

Harry tourna son visage vers Parkinson qui était comme révulsée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Tu demandes pourquoi, Parkinson ? Je vais te répondre. Parce que c'est moi qu'il aime. »

Drago blêmit, puis rougit. Il tenta de répondre mais sa voix mourut dans gorge. Il se débâtit pour s'extirper des bras du Gryffondor et sortit en trombe de la grande salle sous le regard estomaqué de tous les étudiants. Harry se redressa et toisa les verts et argent avec l'air supérieur du héros victorieux, ils étaient tous atterrés, les sourcils froncés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai une Némésis furieuse à rattraper. » acheva-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Parkinson qui faillit s'étouffer de rage sur le coup.

Harry s'enfuit lui aussi de la grande salle, et, quelques minutes après, le brouhaha reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bien sur les conversations tournaient toutes autour d'un certain couple, mais rien d'anormal là dedans.

« Tu crois que Malfoy va se laisser faire maintenant ? »

« Certainement pas. Je sens qu'il va en faire baver au survivant. »

« Oh, merde alors ! J'aurai bien voulu les voir se rouler outrageusement des pelles pleines de langues baveuses entre deux cours. »

« Rogue en aurait vomit sur place. »

« Hin hin hin, rien que pour faire enrager Rogue se serait épatant. »

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

**NDA:** Mon premier OS s'achève ainsi. J'espère qu'il vous a été agréable. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et si ce n'est pas le cas, hésitez encore moins. J'ai besoin de critiques pour progresser.

Bisous à tous !

**Levia**

**PS:** Merci LupaLullyChan que j'aime que j'adore et qui me manque trop sur MSN! Merci de m'avoir corigé ce chap!


End file.
